


Lmao?????

by UmGetItIGuess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I have homework to do what am I doing, Lux - Freeform, lol, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmGetItIGuess/pseuds/UmGetItIGuess
Summary: I don’t even know I am so sorry
Relationships: Limatox, Tinatox
Kudos: 1





	1. Limatox marriage

Today is Lux and Lime’s wedding, December 12th, 2020. It was a sunny day outside (after Kroix /cleared the weather (but we don’t talk about that)) and everyone was happy. The guests entered the pog church and sat down. Amna, the flower girl dropped an assortment of flowers (I hate this so much what am I doing with my life) around the carpet leading up to the altar. The priest went on that spiel of “in sickness and in health” yadda yadda yadda, taking a short intermission to let the guests know that there was a creeper outside hissing (he was probably home of phobic 🙄🙄) so the guests went outside and stabbed him. It was entertaining. Anyways, the priest finished her speech and the wives-the-be said their vows. It was rly sweet tbh. The priest said it was time for the brides to kiss but since kroix is a little PISS BABY, he put a barrier block between them. The brides simply moved one space to the side and kissed and everyone was like “yay” and then everyone went to a club and did hard drugs while Kroix butchered his best man’s speech. It was like, really sad. 

Next chapter I’ll tell abt how Lux fell for a s*mp named Tina and how now they’re going to get married and just... poor Lime LAMJDJDJ


	2. Simps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone just walked behind my house it scared me sm  
> Anyways

Backstory:

Um so okay Lux got affiliate (woo) and then Tina comes in and starts donating like 100 bits then 200 bits then 500 bits and it kept going on and on and everyone was like freaking out and even the viewers were thanking Tina LMAOOO so anyways Lux is basically crying at this point so she starts building a WEDDING VENUE

Drama (this didn’t happen on stream it happened “off camera” wink wink wink) :

Lime logs onto the SMP to find Lux, her beloved wife building something. “Hey Lux-ie-poo what’s up?” Lime asks. “Nothing,” lux replies quickly, trying to hide the altar she just put up.  
Lime gasps, hoping this isn’t what she thinks it is. “Are you planning another wedding? How dare you?!!! After all we’ve been through?”  
Lux frowns, tearing up a bit. “I’m so sorry, it’s just- you’re too sour, lime” Lime bursts into tears and logs off  
“Lol” lux says as she goes back to building her wedding venue

**** the next day ****

Claire logs onto the SMP where Josie and Lux are talking about her wedding  
Claire gasps and says, “wedding?????? Lux. I have to tell you something before you get married”  
“Okay Claire, what is it?” Lux says curiously  
“When people are s*mping for me in chat... the person I actually want to s*mp for me... is right here...”  
“What are you saying here Claire?!?!” Lux asks  
“Lux... I’m in love with u”  
“Um Chile- anyways,” lux says  
“Lux, will you marry me?” Claire asks as she gets down on one knee  
“Um sure ig 🙄🙄” lux says  
“YES YES YES!!!” Claire says as she hops up and down  
Claire logs out leaving Josie and Lux to talk  
“Wait aren’t you already getting married to Tina?” Josie asks  
“Yeah it’s fine they won’t know.” Lux rolls her eyes

NEXT CHAPTER: the next chapter will be abt Tina and lux getting married and Claire finding out..👀👀👀(she forgot she walked in on Josie and lux talking abt the wedding LMAO)


End file.
